A base station includes an electronic unit and a housing that is made of metal and accommodates the electronic unit.
Related techniques are disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-115965, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 2-41451, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-188569.